<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>さようなら by ocher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953961">さようなら</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher'>ocher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>さようなら</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　什么时候开始，觉得春田在自己身边是理所当然的?</p><p>　　从记事起，就一直，一直和对方在一起。见识过那家伙尿床被妈妈训斥的丑态，嘲笑过那家伙着迷于巨乳的校花，结果好不容易在吃饭时接近，却被人家闺蜜挡开时那毫不掩饰的失望神情。在对方去上大学时也曾依依不舍地送别，结果自己没多久也阴差阳错去了相同的城市。吐槽过对方那职场菜鸟的废柴样，但是听过的对方各种各样的抱怨更是不计其数。回想起来，近30年的人生里，和这家伙在一起的时间，竟然长达二十几年。理所当然地，觉得接下来的三十年，两个人还会这样在一起。</p><p>　　尽管也有那样的时刻——在对方抱怨喉咙痛了很久后的某一天，突然发现他的声音里少了份孩童的黏腻，多了份青年的沙哑，圆滚滚的身体像是发芽一般，成长为青涩的树苗，傻里傻气，软乎乎的脸开始有了少年的棱角。心里突然"キュン"地一下，就像是久置的琴弦，不知被谁轻轻拨动一般。但接着对方一脸欠扁，看着自己胸前的平原说"千珠还是没有成长啊"时，急促的鼓点便将这微弱的琴声掩盖了。千珠追着春田跑了大半个操场，直到对方喘着气求饶，承诺一顿美味的烤肉才罢休。心里不禁觉得，这小子还和以前一样，什么都没变</p><p>　　不知为何感到了一丝安心。</p><p>　　当春田向隔壁班那个扎着马尾，看起来娇小可爱，又丰满的女孩告白成功时。曾经向千珠一脸得意地炫耀，那张写满得意的脸简直可以列入千珠此生最想撕碎的东西前三名。于是她当即毫不留情地反击——反正你肯定会是被甩的那方啦。</p><p>　　春田傻呵呵地笑着，一脸幸福地说:"不会的，我可是很认真的。"</p><p>　　不是有这样的说法吗？初恋总是不顺利的。</p><p>　　结果最后还是自己，偷偷陪着失恋的的春田喝了一罐罐啤酒。看着对方红红的眼眶，不知道怎么安慰人的千珠，拿着最老套的说辞，笨拙地给对方的伤口贴上创可贴。</p><p>　　"初恋总是不顺利的，春田你还会遇上更好的人啦。"说着还重重地拍了对方背一下，以示鼓励。</p><p>　　结果一向元气的春田，还是低着头。</p><p>　　小的时候，弄丢了心爱的玩具，被隔壁的孩子王欺负了，摔跤了，受伤了，也有嚎啕大哭的时候。但是只要千珠这样一拍，两个人说着"好痛，千珠你拍我干什么?""笨蛋春田，哭什么，一点都不男子汉。"之类的话吵两句，春田便不哭了。</p><p>　　一直以来都有用的魔法就这样失了效，千珠手足无措起来，结果就像是被春田传染了一样，两个人开始嚎啕大哭，其中还夹杂着"千珠你哭什么""啰嗦，你管我"这样无意义的对话。</p><p>　　哭累的两个人依偎着，在地板上睡了一夜——尽管也有这样暧昧的事，但春田也好，千珠也好，谁也没有想过跨过某条模糊的界线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　在春田开始对下一个女孩开展幼稚的攻势时，千珠也被告白了。</p><p>　　第一次被人说"我喜欢你，请和我交往。"觉得又惊讶，又开心，感受到周围女孩子羡慕的目光，还有点点被满足的，小小的虚荣心。</p><p>　　没办法嘛，毕竟是"我喜欢你"哟，自己被人喜欢了，觉得开心是难免的嘛。</p><p>　　所以有点害羞地答应了人家，回去自然也就好好地和春田炫耀了一番。</p><p>　　看着春田嫉妒的神情，觉得有点窃喜，"原来当时春田是这种感受啊!"这样的想法浮上心头。</p><p>　　在约会前试了几乎一整衣柜的衣服。人生中头一次花了数小时精心地化妆。计算着时间，恰好迟到一分钟。小心翼翼，又装作大大咧咧地，观察着对方的反应。吃饭时刻意地比平时吃得少，担心着自己的仪态不好看。看电影时，想着杂七杂八的事情，电影完全没看进去。</p><p>　　像是偷穿妈妈的高跟鞋一样，新奇又刺激。即使被拘束了步伐，也甘之如饴。</p><p>　　不合脚的高跟鞋，能带着自己走多远呢?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　"果然我们俩很像啊！"千珠向来安慰自己的春田抱怨。不过短短数个月，两个人立场完全倒过来了。</p><p>　　春田挖着草莓蛋糕，绞尽脑汁想着安慰的话语。</p><p>　　结果最后也不过是些陈词滥调——和当初千珠的话如出一辙。千珠看着对方烦恼的模样，觉得又好气，又好笑。</p><p>　　那晚千珠完全忘记了自己正在减肥，泄愤似的，吃掉了几乎一整个蛋糕。可是事后，却完全无法回忆起蛋糕的味道。</p><p>　　那之后这样的事情总是轮番上演，两个人仿佛是结成了失恋同盟，互相见证着对方感情路上的坎坷。尽管春田也会在喝醉酒时说"要不千珠我们两在一起算了"之类没神经的玩笑话，千珠也完全没往心里去。</p><p>　　毕竟，春田喜欢的是萝莉巨乳，自己喜欢的是帅气的执事啊。</p><p>　　无论怎么想，贫乳的自己，邋遢的春田，都不是对方的type。</p><p>　　就像这样，两个人只是像习惯呼吸一样习惯对方，不是很好吗？</p><p>　　往后的三十年，说不定两个人还是和一直以来一样，炫耀自己的新恋人，吐槽着对方的得意忘形，在受伤的时候，他/她总是会搜肠刮肚地，想些没新意的陈词滥调来安慰你。一起喝一晚啤酒，吃掉一整个蛋糕，第二天就又可以重新振作起来。</p><p>　　就这样，做普通的朋友，不是很好吗?</p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　当牧向春田吼着"我喜欢你"时，老实说，自己心里"咚"地响了一下。</p><p>　　原来目睹告白场景，这么有冲击力啊。</p><p>　　你这家伙，什么时候才能成熟一点呢？什么时候，才会成为一个不让人伤心的人呢?</p><p>　　不过春田的烦恼也不无道理，因此被拜托假扮女友这种荒谬的事，身为发小的自己，又怎么能无动于衷呢?</p><p>　　当然烤肉还是要吃的，毕竟为了你这家伙的事，我可是很操心，很操心的。</p><p>　　结果在大家面前，上演了一出闹剧，自己想起来都觉得好笑，部长他们，真的会被自己这拙　劣的演技欺骗吗？</p><p>　　再说，自己和春田完全不相配啊。</p><p>　　虽然是这样，为什么被春田抱住时，久违地又听见了心中那已经落灰的琴弦，发出微弱的声音呢？</p><p>　　一定是错觉，是鬼迷心窍，是生理反应。</p><p>　　不过说着要和部长说清楚的你，真的变得成熟了，稍微心动一下，也很正常吧。很好哦，即使变得受欢迎什么的是错觉，也不用伤心啦。你这家伙一直以来不都是这样？我会陪你喝啤酒的。</p><p>　　但是怎么回事啊，春田，不要在我说要去见麻吕的时候拉住我啊！即使我知道你是想撒撒娇，要是不是我的话，绝对会误会的!你这样会让我觉得，你是喜欢我的啊。</p><p>　　不过我是知道的，我们是发小啦，只是发小啦！</p><p>　　但是为什么，为什么，看见你赤裸着上身，抱着牧的场面我会如此慌乱呢？</p><p>　　感觉自己像是失去了什么重要的东西，好难过，好痛苦。在路边的长凳吃着不成样的草莓蛋糕时，想起每次失恋，你都会买草莓蛋糕来安慰我。什么嘛，春田，这不是很温柔吗？但是草莓蛋糕什么的，一个人吃完全不好吃啊，好甜，好甜。太甜了啊。</p><p>　　被麻吕说我喜欢你，什么嘛，开什么玩笑？一点也不帅气，一点也不体贴，傻里傻气，邋里邋遢的笨蛋春田，我怎么可能喜欢嘛！</p><p>　　是从什么时候开始的？是从什么时候开始，习惯了你的陪伴，直到习惯变成了喜欢？</p><p>　　啊啊，我竟然从很久以前开始，就喜欢上你了。</p><p>　　喜欢上你这个笨蛋，并且一直以来都没有发现的自己，也是个笨蛋啊。</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　没神经的两人，在约会的时候，竟然会抛下约会对象在海滩碰面。</p><p>　　要不要告诉你我的心情呢？不说的话，你果然不会知道的吧。</p><p>　　“我和牧在交往。”</p><p>　　什么嘛，这么容易就说交往了，春田你直男的立场呢？肯定是又随波逐流了吧。</p><p>　　“春田你也喜欢牧吗？”</p><p>　　“啊，嗯嗯。。。”</p><p>　　一瞬间世界空白了，海浪的声音消失了。看着对方温柔的神情，突然心里好痛，好痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　我喜欢春田</p><p>　　那个邋里邋遢的他，优柔寡断的他，在我面前哭鼻子的他，一点也不帅气的他，在我被欺负的时候，挺身保护我，结果被揍得一塌糊涂的他，在我失恋的时候，笨拙地安慰我的他，比谁都温柔，笑起来比谁都灿烂的他，我喜欢他。真的，真的喜欢他。</p><p>　　久到连自己都不知道从何时而起的心意，果然现在才察觉，太迟了吗？</p><p>　　这个海滩曾经是我们儿时的游乐场，是少年时我们疗伤的秘密基地，是青年时我们散心的场所。这里的每一粒砂子，都听过太多我们的争吵，抱怨，吐槽；见过太多我们嬉戏打闹，伤心落魄，互相安慰的样子。</p><p>　　原本以为，今后的几十年，还是会理所当然地和你在这个海滩听海浪拍打沙滩的声音。你还是会像这片海一样，一直一直在这里。</p><p>　　一直在我身边的你，这次要离开我，走去哪里呢？</p><p>　　但是我不会挽留你的，哭着告诉你，我从很久以前就喜欢你，留在我身边好不好？这么差劲的事我是不会做的。没办法，谁让我也是个笨蛋呢，连知道自己喜欢你都花了那么多年，果然比不过牧啊。</p><p>　　但是我还是想告诉你，我喜欢你。但是别误会了哦，我只是希望自己说出这句话而已。说完这句话，我就将送你远去。去牧的身边吧，要幸福哦。</p><p>　　你这个笨蛋，只想着别人，从来不考虑自己。不要再难过地不停喝啤酒了。不要再因为失恋，在我的面前哭鼻子了，不要再在难受的时候，和我无言地走在这片海滩上了。</p><p>　　我很自私啊，既然放弃了对你的爱情，既然从今以后，你给我的漫长的陪伴都将属于另一个人。那么我至少可以要求一点补偿吧？春田，你要永远幸福哦，即使身边不是我，也希望你永远幸福。哭也好，笑也好，即使对方不是我，也希望你永远幸福。</p><p>　　再见了，春田。再见了，喜欢你的那漫长的岁月。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为什么要用千珠春的tag呢</p><p>这是因为我想看甜甜被千珠压倒啊。</p><p>因为春田千珠？春千？念起来都很拗口</p><p>在我心目中春田和千珠对对方很早很早就有好感了，但是两个人都不确定，更加不确定对方的心意。同时为了不破坏两人的关系，所以选择了下意识地刻意忽视。春田只敢假借醉酒来试探千珠的心意，千珠则一直没发现自己喜欢春田。但是最后春田要被“抢走了”，千珠不能再自我催眠了，所以选择了勇敢地告白。不觉得千珠在心理层面上更“攻”吗？</p><p> </p><p>当时剧播出的时候，不少人觉得千珠的告白破坏了牧春两人的关系。不过我觉得千珠真的是个好女孩，如果不说出来，对春田的这份感情一直都不会结束吧。特地征求牧的意见，也是不希望造成牧春两人间的嫌隙。奈何天（编）意（剧）弄人。</p><p> </p><p>千珠和春田这对其实也很虐啊，我心目中千珠春是一方喜欢不敢说出口，一方喜欢却不自知。本来以为可以一直默默陪伴，谁知道一直以来以为的理所当然，其实并不是理所当然。晚了一步就失去了，错过了就再也回不去了。千珠真是个好女孩啊（仰天长啸）。希望她能够幸福。如果有另一个世界，说不定可以早点坦白心意啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>